Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool path generation device, a tool path calculation method, and a tool path generation program for calculation of a tool path.
Description of Related Art
In machining systems, as described in Patent Document 1, for example, the shape of a part to be manufactured is designed using CAD, and when the resulting CAD data are input to a tool path generation device together with data on a tool to be used (the type and the diameter of the tool) etc., the tool path generation device prepares a tool path (tool path) etc. The prepared tool path etc. is input to an NC program preparation device, which prepares an NC program after the type of the machine tool, detailed information on the tool (projection amount and tooling), the type of the fixation jig, etc. are specified. The prepared NC program is transferred to a machine tool device to perform machining. In some tool path generation devices of recent years, the machining resistance (which is calculated as the product of the specific cutting resistance and the cross-sectional area of an uncut chip) of a workpiece against a tool is predicted, and a tool path is calculated so as to achieve the maximum machining efficiency in such a range that the maximum machining resistance allowed for the machine tool device is not exceeded. This is because a large machining resistance may constitute obstacles to actual machining, such as chipping a tool or stopping the machine with the machining resistance exceeding the power of the machine tool device. Thus, in the machining systems, it is very useful to calculate a tool path in consideration of the machining resistance in order to achieve the maximum machining efficiency.